Immortel ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures]"Dis-moi Theo, connais-tu un moyen de devenir immortel ?" "Tu crois pas que ta vie est assez longue comme ça ?" "Je pensais plutôt à ton cas." Voilà comment commence une histoire parfois : une tentative de meurtre involontaire sur Inquisiteur causée par une question au-delà du saugrenue. Il semble que Bob était plus soucieux que jamais à propos de cette promesse...


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent absolument pas !

 **Ndla** : J'étais partie sur quelque chose d'un peu rose pour la Saint-Valentin mais je ne dois pas être dans l'humeur pour de la romance rose bonbon (déjà qu'à la base, je supporte ça à petite dose), je me suis largement écartée du chemin. Faut dire que vouloir faire un léger Thelthazar fluffy c'est quasiment impossible. En tout cas pour moi, qui aime rester IC. Ne fuyez pas, je vous assure, ce n'est pas si marqué que ça ! Enfin, ça l'est vraiment un peu, pas trop. Je m'emballe, vous verrez bien assez tôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _Immortel !?_

 **.**

Theodore Silverberg, ou Theo pour les proches, avait été complètement pris au dépourvu. Un peu de contexte n'expliquera pas plus cette figure surprise, air dont on était rarement témoin, mais en rajouter dans le comique de la situation est de bon ton puisque la cause de cette surprise n'était personne d'autre que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, que nous nommerons Bob pour la même raison que celle qui motivait ses compagnons. Par commodité. Insultant, êtes-vous prêt à dire, cela le serait si le concerné ne préférait point qu'on le nomme ainsi.

Theo avait été complètement pris au dépourvu, donc, au point qu'il s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, mêlé à quelques petits pois récemment achetés dans le marché de la dernière ville ce qui fit que Theo se crut mourir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Si cela s'était produit, la question de ce cher Bob aurait été d'une ironie dramatique à l'effet immédiat. Très triste en soi mais aussi très drôle.

Oh, c'est vrai, pour comprendre, repartons un peu en arrière, sur la cause de cet étouffement par petits pois c'est-à-dire ce cher Bob. Ou plutôt la question qu'il posa, mine de rien, alors que ces quatre joyeux drilles dînaient dans une ambiance légère. Quoiqu'il faille noter que ce cher Bob avait du mal à se laisser aller à sa logorrhée habituelle, ce qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs amis nain et au demi-élémentaire. Non pas au paladin qui ne voyait jamais rien sauf si c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure ou un dragon au beau milieu d'un désert.

Le pyromancien se tourna vers l'inquisiteur, chargé devons-nous le rappeler de son exécution si le démon dudit mage devenait incontrôlable. Il lui demanda avec un aplomb admirable dans d'autres circonstance :

― Y aurait pas un moyen de te rendre immortel ?

Ce fut à ces quelques mots que ce cher Theodore Silverberg s'étouffa, ayant avalé de travers petits pois et salive. Estomaqués, ni le nain ni le demi-élémentaire, répondant respectivement au nom de Grunlek et Shinddha, n'eurent le réflexe de lui porter secours. La force de leur amitié n'en fut point ébranlé car non seulement l'armure de Theo rendait toute tape dans le dos ou manœuvre de Heimlich inefficace mais aussi et surtout que la fierté de Theo l'empêchait de demander de l'aide. Ça et les petits pois actuellement dans sa gorge.

Shinddha, que nous surnommerons Shin pour la même raison que Bob, lui tendit un gobelet que l'Inquisiteur vida cul sec. La respiration facilitée et sa vie hors de danger, Theo posa l'assiette et eut un regard suspicieux vers Bob dont la figure exprimait une nervosité que nul n'aurait su expliquer. Le pyromancien dans l'expectative s'était attendu à cette réaction. On parlait de Theodore Silverberg après tout, ce paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière savait être prévisible dans son imprévisibilité. Quoique cela puisse vouloir dire, cela avait du sens pour ses compagnons.

Avec le peu de souffle qu'il parvint à réunir, Theo émit des gargouillis que les spécialistes dans cette langue primaire mais parfois surprenante que parle exclusivement le Theodorus Silverbergum pourraient traduire par :

― Pourriez-vous expliquer la raison de cette nouvelle fantaisie cher pyromancien au surnom aussi passe-partout qu'en complet décalage avec votre personnalité, soyeuse s'il en est ?

Alors que les terre-à-terre, plus près du texte, comprendraient :

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore Bob ?

Tandis que les autres n'entendraient que le texte de base, incapable d'en tirer le moindre sens :

― Heurk ack argh hem teuh Blogb ?

Soit un borborygme dont on discernerait avec peine le prénom de l'interpellé. Sur ce point, les linguistes ne sont guère d'accord entre eux – est-ce que « Blogb » veux dire « Bob » ? « pyromancien » ? Doit-on prendre en compte l'intonation dans cette foutue langue ? – la traduction étant complexifiée par les petits pois et autres rejets dû à cette forte toux. Fort heureusement, le susnommé, Grunlek et Shin avaient l'habitude et était à l'aise avec cette langue exotique.

― Ce ne sont pas des conneries, répliqua sereinement Bob qui est à mettre dans les traducteurs terre-à-terre apparemment. C'est une question très sérieuse.

L'Inquisiteur était déjà fort incommodé de cette nouvelle lubie de son ami pyromancien. Il fut tenté de l'assommer d'un coup de poing, un moyen-pilier dans la communication du Theodorus Silverbergum. Bob insista, comme s'il avait pu réveillé en Theo des souvenirs enfoui alors qu'il était évident qu'ils n'existaient même pas.

― Dans ton Ordre, il ne vous donne pas d'indice à ce sujet ? Un rituel ? Ils n'ont pas un bouquin là-dessus ? Ils t'ont pas donné un moyen de le devenir, à part ces espèces de fantômettes qu'on a vu dans ton Église à Castelblanc ?

Demander si Theo avait consulté un livre, ou entendu parler d'un, était aussi pertinent que demander à une taupe de voir une puce à deux kilomètres de là. L'effort est louable mais vain à la fin. Entièrement remis de cette involontaire tentative de meurtre, l'humeur mise à mal par celle-ci, Theo répliqua avec son éloquence habituelle, digne des plus grands rhétoriqueurs :

― Ben non je crois pas. Ça m'intéresse pas.

― Je crois surtout que si ça se savait, tout le monde voudrait faire partie de l'Église de la Lumière, fit remarquer Grunlek avec pertinence. C'est un argument plus que convaincant pour recruter. Un secret pareil, ça s'évente très vite.

― Oui, tu imagines ? reprit Shin. Les Églises se battraient pour l'avoir.

Toujours aussi prolixe, Theo ajouta :

― Y aurait plus d'hérésie si ça existait.

Bob parut pensif, contrarié. Si contrarié qu'il garda le silence, le regard plongé dans le feu de camp qu'il nourrissait d'un mouvement de main distrait si ce n'est désinvolte. Theo laissa son assiette à Eden qui fut ravie de dévorer viande et petits pois, inconsciente du regard désapprobateur de Grunlek.

― Mais pourquoi ça t'obsède tant ? s'enquit Shin. Theo, t'es malade ? Y a un problème ?

Ici, deux réponses fusèrent. Par souci de compréhension, leur retranscription oblige un ordre à leur apparition alors qu'elles ont fusé exactement en même temps.

― Non !

― Oui !

Les réponses respectives proviennent de Theo et Bob qui se défièrent du regard sous les yeux éberlués des deux spectateurs impuissants.

― Je vais paraître... hors-sujet mais à quel question vous répondiez ? les interrogea Shin, plus sensé que jamais.

― Y a pas de problème ! râla Theo.

― Y en a un. Il est plus gros que toi ! Je vous accuse Monsieur Theodore Silverberg, d'être un être humain !

Comme pour donner plus de poids à son accusation, le mage se leva, tendit le bras vers le jeune paladin qu'il pointait d'un doigt tremblant et accusateur. Cette posture était en tout point celle d'un certain avocat que nous ne nommerons pas ici par souci d'éviter tout anachronisme et, pire que tout, d'éviter que des éléments ne faisant pas partie de cette univers ne s'immisce dans le Cratère. Même les divinités et les démons ne sauraient ce qui se passerait si cela se produisait.

― C'est pas un peu raciste mec ? fit judicieusement Shin en levant un sourcil.

― Je sais bien que Theo est le seul être humain cent pour cent homme du groupe, dit Grunlek circonspect. Mais...

― Quoiqu'on peut dire que Grunlek est un être hu-nain, coupa Shin.

Croyez-le ou non mais ce jeu de mot eut droit à diverses réactions que vous saurez certainement remettre à son propriétaire : regard de pitié, applaudissement sarcastique et sourire poli.

― Je disais donc que Theo est le seul être cent pour cent humain, reprit patiemment Grunlek. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui en vouloir tout d'un coup.

― Être humain n'est pas un problème en soi, admit Bob. J'affirme que ce type reste coupable. C'est un ignoble menteur.

Un silence cueillit le propos, les deux autres aventuriers s'attendant à une réponse de la part de l'accusé.

― Je t'ai jamais menti.

C'en fut trop pour le pyromancien qui, aussi empourpré que sa tunique, tourna les talons avec élégance et, une fois le tronc qu'il avait utilité pour siège enjambé, il repartit. Les regards convergèrent vers Theo. L'Inquisiteur, si injustement accusé à son orgueilleux avis, se leva en grommelant et emboîta le pas du pyromancien avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, plongé qu'il serait dans les ténèbres qui avaient enveloppé les bois environnants.

Remarquez que la présence de ces bois est très pratique pour la narration, propice qu'elle est aux confidences en tout genre. La nuit y participe bien évidemment mais on cache maint choses dans les bois. Les bandits leurs trésors, les animaux leurs petits, les aventuriers leurs aveux peu... avouables. Des personnes aussi fières que Theo et Bob, sans oublier Shin et Grunlek, voient leur vanité balayées une fois plongé dans un environnement, hostile certes, mais intimiste. Il est probable qu'une telle atmosphère est ce que recherche tout aventurier qui se respecte, elle révèle le meilleur comme le pire d'un être. Elle resserre les liens des plus grands amis comme elle peut les dissoudre.

Theo parvint à rattraper le pyromancien, le camp n'était plus visible. Les arbres avaient eu tôt fait de les séparer de la clairière, si vite en réalité qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il n'allait pas se révéler être des Ents. Fort heureusement pour les quatre aventuriers, ainsi que la forêt qui aurait été irrémédiablement brûler jusqu'au dernier peuplier – pardon on me dit que ce sont exclusivement des conifères, des pins, ce qui ne change et ne sert absolument rien à part peut-être d'emphase pour le piquant de la situation.

― C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? s'agaça Theo, fidèle à son caractère si patient et si attentionné.

― C'est toi voilà ! Toi et ton caractère buté ! J'ai besoin de toi, j'te ferais dire, t'as une promesse à tenir.

Le détachement de Theo n'avait d'égal que son insolence.

― Oh ça ? C'est si effrayant que ça ? On est large. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes...

― Tu comprends vraiment rien ? T'es ma garantie ! Si t'es plus là, qu'est-ce qui empêchera mon démon de ravager le Cratère ?

Un cratère dans le Cratère, voilà qui avait suffi au pyromancien pour retenir la leçon.

― Tu es le premier à dire que je n'arriverai jamais le vaincre.

Bob ouvrit la bouche... pour la refermer. Il était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

― Y a pas des masses d'inquisiteurs qui me laisseraient en vie alors me faire confiance ! J'ai besoin de toi pour prouver que ma naissance ne me prédispose pas à la destruction. C'est tout de même un comble que ce soit moi le plus charitable des deux ! Tu le pensais pas, c'est ça ? Tu t'en fous de ce qui va se passer après ta mort ?

Le reste de sa tirade fut coupé par le coup de poing magistral du paladin. Qui avait oublié d'enlever préalablement son gantelet qui laissa de larges plaies sur sa joue. Celle de Bob pas celle de Theo. Même un échec critique ne le permettrait pas. A moins qu'il soit sur de la glace ou des mottes de beurre ce qui n'est pas le cas présentement. Voyons. Les mottes de beurre ne sortent pas du néant et l'été, même le plus froid, n'était pas propice à la formation du plus petit gel.

Ce poing frappa Bob au point qu'il fut plaqué contre l'arbre à côté de lui. Stupéfié, le pyromancien n'eut guère la présence d'esprit de répliquer, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose à dire vrai

― Vous m'avez cru mort avec machin là, dans la montagne, tu as laissé ton démon se déchaîner peut-être ?

― Et la Mort ? Cracha Bob, montrant son propre visage et ses pupilles. J'ai laissé mon démon , sans remord, au mépris de la vie de Shin et celle de Grunlek. Je ne savais même pas si tu étais encore en vie.

― Mais tu es revenu à toi, persista Theo. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi. J'ai rien dit là-dessus, soit dit en passant.

― Ah ! Combien de temps ai-je eu droit à tes accusations ? A tes insinuations méprisantes ? Tu ne me regarde même plus en face !

― Je te regarde là.

Bob en perdit sa langue. Un petit malin rectifierait en disant qu'il perdit sa langue au chat. Étant donné qu'il en avait déjà la pupille, aucun chat n'oserait toucher à la langue de l'un des siens.

Theo eut un soupir, écartant quelque mèche ébène de sa vision. Il approcha ses mains des blessures zébrant les joues du pyromancien, l'une par son poing, l'autre par l'écorce. La lumière, chaude, qui émana de ses paumes se refléta dans les écailles qui prirent une magnifique teinte dorée.

― Je te fais confiance, ajouta Theo. Tu as réussi plus d'une fois à contrôler...

― Il y avait un prix. Mon visage en est la preuve. La prochaine fois, je ne pourrais peut-être pas réussir à reprendre les rênes.

― Tu réussiras. Sinon je te tue, c'est aussi simple que ça.

― Et si tu mourrais avant ?

Theo était aussi d'un affolant pragmatisme. Par exemple quand n'importe qui d'autre, en se faisant arracher le bras par un crocodile ou un lion, hurlerait de douleur en geignant quelque chose du genre « mon bras ! », Theo dirait « Ah, j'en ai un autre ! ». Après avoir hurlé de douleur, bien sûr, comme tout être vivant et sensible à la souffrance. Non sensible dans le sens "empathie" car il était évident que Bob était plus familier avec ce concept que lui, mais sensible dans le sens "percevant la douleur irradiant de son propre corps meurtri" comme tout être vivant normativement constitué.

Aussi, dans cette présente situation, Theo se contenta de hausser les épaules en déclarant :

― C'est possible. C'est le pari que tu as accepté de faire en choisissant de venir avec nous. Fais pas l'ignorant, toi qui joues au monsieur-je-sais-tout.

― Toi, tu joues avec ta vie. Tout le temps ! Si je trouvais un moyen pour que tu sois immortel...

― Je veux pas ! Même si tu l'avais, j'en voudrais pas. T'es le premier à dire que ce serait la catastrophe. Regarde ton paternel, ça fait des siècles qu'il se balade. Il s'emmerde comme un rat mort, sinon pourquoi il se préoccuperait de tes petites affaires ou celles des autres races ? Celles des Églises ? Non, l'immortalité, très peu pour moi.

La douleur finit par s'estomper, les plaies refermées et le sang nettoyé d'un revers de la manche. Les ténèbres les surplombèrent à nouveau et la proximité qu'avait exigé les soins, naturellement engagée par la conversation qui avait pris une tournure à laquelle ne s'était pas attendue le paladin, fut souligné par ce soudain silence. Bob fut soulagé que la pénombre ne lui permette pas de savoir à quel point il était proche de Theo et il n'aurait reculé pour rien au monde. Theo n'avait pas la même conception de l'espace personnel que lui.

Quoique, sans doute qu'il aurait repris ses distances s'il y prêtait un tant soit peu attention.

― Si je meurs, je t'emmène avec moi, c'est ça que tu veux comme promesse ? lança tout d'un coup l'Inquisiteur.

Bob fut désarçonné, trop conscient de la proximité de Theo, peu gênante en soi vu que le principal intéressé n'en avait rien à foutre.

― Quoi ?

― C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Je fais pas de serment en l'air, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Si je t'ai dit que je te tuerai si ton démon l'emportait sur ton humanité, c'est que je le ferai. Je dis pas que ça me fera pas chier, que je m'y reprendrais pas à deux fois, mais je le ferai même si ça devait me coûter la vie. C'est juré.

― C'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

― La ferme.

Bon fut perplexe. En somme, cette promesse-là n'arrangeait en rien le problème. Il restait d'actualité. Il fut rassuré que Theo garde cette résolution dans un coin de sa tête, aussi vaste et vide soit-elle, se dit-il non sans un sourire car il savait que Theo pouvait faire preuve d'intelligence de temps à autre. Et par intelligence, il pensait d'abord au domaine de la stratégie militaire.

Bob se racla la gorge, soudainement conscient de leur présente posture.

― Tu peux te reculer, là ? Parce que j'ai rien dit sur tes mains mais c'était déjà très tendancieux alors sauf si tu veux me prouver que t'en as une plus grosse, ce qui est impossible parce que j'ai été dans ton corps et...

― Finis cette phrase que je te colle un autre pain et cette fois, je te laisse comme ça.

Dit avec un ton peu amène, Theo se recula en pestant contre sa bonté naturelle ce qui fit beaucoup rire Bob, allégeant de fait l'atmosphère. Bob fut complaisant, ce qui signifie ici qu'il laissa le dernier mot à cet inconscient qui jouait les paladins alors qu'il était inquisiteur à plein temps quand le bon sens demandait à ce que le titre de "paladin" ne soit pas un joli mot qu'on lance pour bénéficier du prestige qu'il apporte.

Nous refermerons un rideau maintenant, cher lecteur et lectrice, car nous laissons la poursuite de cette histoire au soin de votre imagination à l'indubitable fertilité.

Il faut cependant savoir que ces deux lurons, aux natures aussi antithétiques que leurs caractères étaient complémentaires, retournèrent au camp bras dessus bras dessous si l'on peut dire ou en tout cas dans la meilleur humeur qu'il est possible pour un Inquisiteur tel que Theo et un pyromancien anxieux au sujet de son démon qu'est Bob. On peut affirmer sans risque que cette soirée fut aussi paisible qu'elle peut l'être avec ces quatre aventuriers-là, accompagnée de la louve affectueuse qu'est Eden.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Voilà ! Sept pages Word, je ne pensais pas écrire autant au départ !

Je me suis essayé à un nouveau "style" d'écriture si l'on peut dire, et je dois franchement avouer que c'est très drôle. Si c'est plaisant à lire, je verrai si j'arrive à me faire à cette nouvelle façon d'écrire une petite histoire comme celle-là. Le Thelthazar est visible pour ceux (surtout celles)qui aiment le voir partout - comme moi - et les autres ne verront qu'un des nombreux délires que peuvent avoir nos aventuriers de temps à autres.

Je vous laisse le soin d'écrire un petit mot dans le carré, là, en bas, si le cœur vous en dit et vous en remercie d'avance !

En vous souhaitant une bonne journée/soirée, je vous dit : à une prochaine fois !


End file.
